


A Midsummer Eve's Dream

by Hepzheba



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Derek and Scott are Brothers, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Sweden - Freeform, Swedish traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:19:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4158444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hepzheba/pseuds/Hepzheba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is forced by his moms to go along with his stepbrother Scott when Scott goes to Sweden to visit his online friend. The friend though is anything but what Derek expected. There are also weird, Swedish traditions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Midsummer Eve's Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Tomorrow is Midsummer eve so I wanted to write a fic about it. And what's better than have it be a sterek fic?

Sweden is quite a beautiful country; Derek must admit this even if he didn’t want to go in the first place. It’s not that he didn’t want a paid trip halfway across the world, but more that he didn’t want to babysit his stepbrother Scott. Scott, who had met someone online six years ago and still talked to the dude. Apparently their parents felt it safe to send Scott away – but not without Derek to babysit him. They hadn’t used those exact words, after all Derek is only three years older than Scott, but they had said they’d feel safer if Scott didn’t travel alone. Derek’s stepmom Melissa had pleaded with him with her big, brown eyes – eyes that Scott had inherited – while Derek’s own mom had said she’d force him to mow the lawn the whole summer. Even if Derek had his own apartment these days he was quite sure that his mom would be able to make truth of her threat.

Which is how he finds himself on a bus beside Scott on the way to the middle of nowhere – Scott’s words, not Derek’s because Derek doesn’t really know where they’re headed. All he knows is that they arrived to the capital and then took the train for hours before taking the bus that leads to nowhere, apparently.

Scott has greeted everyone he’s met with ‘hey’ and says it’s Swedish for ‘hi’. Derek thinks Scott’s wrong but Scott refuses to listen because why would Stiles lie?

Stiles. That’s his friend that he met while playing some online game, so Derek knows that Swedes have strange names.

Scott had asked the bus driver to stop at their bus stop (the driver had barely contained her laughter when Scott had tried to pronounce the stop’s name) so they head off the bus when she tells them to.

The bus leaves in a cloud of dust and they stand alone at the side of the road.

“Maybe we’re at the wrong place?” Scott suggests and checks his phone. The bus stop sign read the same thing that Scott has typed into his phone though so they’re not at the wrong place. “Maybe it’s the wrong time?”

Derek is quite sure it’s not the wrong time. They have been waiting for almost five minutes when a rusty, blue car approaches them. It stops right in front of them and the guy behind the wheel hurries out of the car, almost tripping on his long limbs.

“Scott?” he asks and Scott’s whole face brightens.

“Stiles!” he says and after an awkward pause they hug and then Stiles turns to Derek.

“You must be the brother,” he says with accent.

“Derek,” Derek introduces himself and Stiles smiles brightly and Derek curses himself for noticing that the smile also lights up Stiles’ big, brown eyes. Doe eyes, Derek thinks as he shakes Stiles’ hand.

“Sorry I’m late,” Stiles says and opens the trunk of his car.

“Don’t worry about it,” Scott beams at him and Stiles smiles right back.

The three of them quickly load Derek and Scott’s bags into the car.

Once inside the rusty car Stiles and Scott start talking and doesn’t seem to be able to stop. Derek watches the scenery as they move past. There are open fields with wheat and something yellow at first and then there’s a thick forest on both sides of the road. Derek thinks he sees a moose but it might be some roots from a fallen tree.

“A moose!” he blurts out.

“Where?” Scott looks around as if waiting to see the moose right beside the car. Stiles snickers at them.

“I’ll take you on a moose safari one day, they practically live in our backyard.”

“That’s so cool,” Scott says with feeling and Derek nods in agreement, he’s never seen a moose in real life.

Stiles laughs and shakes his head at them both before he starts talking about a party that he’s throwing tomorrow. Derek doesn’t really listen as Stiles and Scott chatter in the front seats.

“Some believe it’s a giant dick,” he suddenly hears Stiles says and zooms in on Stiles again. “Sadly, that’s just a common misconception.”

“What are you talking about?” Derek dares to ask.

“The… midsomarstång,” Stiles says, “I don’t think there’s an English word for it. You’ll see it tomorrow. It’s like a Christmas tree but at summer.”

“That looks like a dick?” Scott asks.

“No, it doesn’t really look like a dick, some just believe it’s supposed to represent fertility or something. It’s actually a German tradition at first.”

Stiles goes into the history of this midsommarstång-thing and Derek zooms out again.

After a few more minutes they arrive at a house just by the edge of the forest.

“Tada,” Stiles says. “This is my home.”

The house is red with white corners, Derek has seen quite a few houses with the same colors already. They step out of the car and unload their bags.

“You’ll get the guestroom,” Stiles explains as he helps carry Scott’s backpack inside. The house is quite small, but it’s got a homey feeling to it. Stiles shows them up the stairs and to the guestroom.

“You can fight about how gets the bed and who gets to sleep on the mattress on the floor,” Stiles says. “I’m sorry we didn’t have another bed. I hope it’s okay?”

“It’s perfect!” Scott says and Derek nods, he doesn’t mind sleeping on a mattress on the floor.

Stiles shows them around the rest of the house, his room is next to the guest room and his dad’s is on the first floor. Stiles doesn’t mention his mom at all and Derek notices that there are pictures of Stiles as a kid next to a woman with brown hair and the same, brown eyes as Stiles. There are no recent photos of Stiles and the woman though, only Stiles and an older man that Derek guesses is Stiles’ dad. He doesn’t ask Stiles about his mom.

Stiles’ dad comes home a couple hours later when they’re almost done with making dinner. The man shakes their hands and introduces himself as Johnny. He doesn’t talk much but seems to listen as they eat and Stiles and Scott chatter. Sometimes he says something in Swedish and sometimes in English, but he seems uncomfortable speaking English and he’s got a thick accent when he does.

 

 

A midsommarstång is apparently a giant, leaf-clad cross that they put up in the garden. After the midsommarstång is up Stiles forces Scott and Derek to join in on Stiles and his friends dancing around it in a ring. Derek refuses at first but Stiles takes his hand and tugs him out of his chair.

“Come on,” he says and doesn’t let go of Derek’s hand.

Stiles and his friends sing as they take each other’s hands and run around the midsommarstång. Stiles still holds Derek’s hand and a girl named Lydia is on his other side. Scott is on Stiles’ other side and he’s laughing along with a dark haired girl called Allison.

After they have danced around the giant dick – it kind of looks like one actually – they sit down at the tables and Stiles serves them potatoes along with sour cream and raw fish. Derek refuses to try the fish.

“It’s like sushi,” Stiles tells him.

“I don’t’ eat sushi,” Derek lies and Stiles gives him an unimpressed look.

“Come on,” Stiles pleads, “just try it. For me?”

He’s looking at Derek with big, brown eyes and Derek swallows hard.

The fish isn’t all that bad, actually. At least not the one with mustard and if he takes a lot of sour cream with it.

“Snaps,” Stiles suddenly yells and everyone raises the small glasses Stiles has given them and poured in some alcohol in. One of the guys Derek hasn’t been properly introduced to asks something in Swedish and another girl answers.

“Okay,” Stiles tells Derek and Scott. “First we’re singing this snaps song and then we drink. You with me?”

Scott nods enthusiastically and Derek has no choice but to nod as well. He holds up his glass like the others but doesn’t even try to sing along – unlike Scott who’s already a bit drunk on the beer he’s been drinking. Scott doesn’t know any of the words but Allison laughs at him when he sings so he sings even louder. Derek wonders if it’s such a good idea to find a girl in a different country but Scott doesn’t seem to think about that as he beams at Allison.

Snaps, Derek quickly finds out, is not tasty. Stiles doesn’t seem to think so either, he shivers and makes a face.

“Why do you drink it if you don’t like it?” Derek asks and Stiles laughs.

“It’s tradition, man, doesn’t matter if it tastes like rat.”

“And you know how rat tastes?” Derek arches an eyebrow at him and Stiles laughs, throwing his head back and displaying his long, pale neck.

“This guy is funny when he’s been drinking,” Stiles tells no one in particular. “Get the man another drink!”

Derek tries to refuse a second glass of snaps but Stiles doesn’t listen to him at all but pours in some snaps up till the very edge of the glass.

“Your brother doesn’t need more though,” Stiles stage-whispers to Derek and Scott makes an affronted sound, but whatever he’s about to say gets lost somewhere between his brain and mouth because he turns to Allison again and smiles brightly at her.

“You don’t need more either,” Derek tells Stiles, whose speech as started to slur slightly.

“Shut up, you,” Stiles chides and pushes his shoulder against Derek’s. He doesn’t move back though but stays with his shoulder against Derek and Derek feels his own shoulder tingle and get warm at the contact. It’s probably the snaps.

 

As darkness start to fall one of the girls announces that it’s time to pick flowers and all the girls get up. Scott gets up too when Allison does. She giggles but takes his hand.

“I want to pick flowers too,” Stiles tells Derek and gets out of his chair. He stands still for a moment, looking unsteady before he shoves at Derek’s shoulder. “Come with me.”

Derek thinks the whole flower picking thing sounds lame but Stiles is looking at him with those big doe eyes of his and Derek finds himself standing up.

“Yay!” Stiles says and does a little dance that almost makes him fall over. “Der’k, make the world stop spinning.”

Derek snorts but feels his own head swim a bit as well. Stiles takes his hand and pulls him after the others. They don’t manage to catch up to the others though but walk behind them, barely making out their shadows in front of them on the trail that leads into the forest behind Stiles’ house.

“Aren’t there moose here?” Derek asks, because he remembers Stiles saying they have moose in their backyard.

“Nah,” Stiles says, unconcerned. “They’re probably further into the woods.”

Derek realizes Stiles hasn’t let go of his hand and he wonders if he should pull free. For some reason he doesn’t.

“You’re supposed to pick seven different flowers and then sleep with them under your pillow to dream of your future husband, or something like that,” Stiles tells him. He doesn’t seem as unsteady anymore but he still holds Derek’s hand. Stiles’ hand fits his quite nicely, actually.

“That’s lame,” Derek says, at lack of anything else to say.

“I know, right?” Stiles says before stopping and letting go of Derek’s hand to pick two flowers. “One for you.” He hands Derek one of the flowers and then takes Derek’s hand again to entangle their fingers. Derek can’t really keep the smile from his face.

“I know who I want to dream of tonight,” Stiles says and squeezes Derek’s hand slightly.

“Me too,” Derek says softly and Stiles turns to him to smile.

“Really?”

“I’m holding your hand, aren’t I?”

“Yeah, you do,” Stiles says and tug Derek until their chests are almost touching. “Can I kiss you then?”

Derek nods and it’s all the permission Stiles needs before he leans forward and presses their lips together. Derek lets go of Stiles’ hand to tug him closer with his arms around Stiles’ waist. Stiles makes a pleased sound and Derek opens his mouth to lick at Stiles’ lips. Stiles’ tongue meets his and Derek shivers as he angles his head better.

He’s quite sure he would have dreamt of Stiles that night if he actually had slept.


End file.
